<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prognostication by cafrye017</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803976">Prognostication</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafrye017/pseuds/cafrye017'>cafrye017</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Uchiha Coven [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafrye017/pseuds/cafrye017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Curse's Blessings.</p><p>The Uchiha Coven has grown and times have changed. What chaos can they make?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deidara/Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Uchiha Coven [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prognostication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had never truly questioned her life. Even now, stuck in a dark, dank cave her blood still sang.  It told her she was safe even starving as she was because she believed. She knew the stories of the stranger, the one who had come into the pride being saved from the sad life of a human by the blood of The Golden Blessing. He had visited the pride only once to make sure she was safe and happy.</p><p>That person, that girl, had been her great-great-grandmother and her name had been Pia. She had lived a long life, a good life. Having given birth to healthy cubs and them to their own, her bloodline had continued. All of them had been magnificent examples of the jungle cats their feline bodies took. Beautiful, sleek, flexible, and undeniably powerful, they could have easily overthrown the elders and taken control. But even with all their advantages, none of her bloodline lost the humbleness she had taught.</p><p>Pia had refused to worship Metis, the goddess of her kind but told of how it was Erebus and Aether that has saved her. That through the blood of The Golden Blessing, the one named Naruto, and the wish of the vampire by the name of Itachi, the wild magic had been returned to her blood. She was humbled that they would look at a girl abused and used by some many others and find her worthy of their time and abilities. The Golden Blessing and his kin had given her the freedom she enjoyed and she would never claim it a work of her own hands.</p><p>It was a shock when she, herself, was born. Deformed and weak, caught between humanoid and cat-like. Limbs twisted, face nightmare worthy, but mind sharper than most. As she grew, her walk was more of a hobble, he grip lax at its strongest, and her claws and teeth crooked and a cause for constant pain. She became aware of the way her blood called out to something, someone when still a cub and she listened. It resonated whenever the stories of her great-great-grandmother were told. </p><p>Then she was shown the drawings that Pia had left behind. The portraits of the four beings who had been there when the shapeshifter had been given new life. Everything in her mind had clicked then, the one with blue eyes, bronze skin, and blonde hair was the one her blood called to day in and day out. As soon as she was strong enough, she’d find a way to him. It seemed that day would be sooner than she thought.</p><p>It had already been two days within the cavern but she was trying her best to clear rumble away from what she was sure was an exit. There were only a few large rocks left and with some well-placed kicks of her misshapen legs, they gave way. She felt the breeze and quickly began crawling through the tight space available. She was met by cool night air and rain coming down in sheets, the downpour being a godsend. It would make it harder for the council to track her and give her cover from sharp eyes. </p><p>She still couldn’t believe their idiocy, thinking she was the reason prey had become scarce and disease had ravaged the pride. Even her own blood within the pride had abandoned her for the council’s reasoning. Supposedly, the year she was born they said was a bad omen, a hex, a curse. She was the embodiment of all the bad things that would come to them. Famine was illustrated in her skeletal frame, disease in her twisted body, and overall weakness of the pride in her lack of strength. Admittingly, they were creative in their logic.</p><p>She traveled as long as her body would allow between rests, eating whatever she could find. Knowledgeable in the making of snares, she was tempted to try, but it wasn’t wise to stay anywhere long enough to see if she caught anything. Plus, it would leave more evidence of where she had been. She kept pushing herself, following where her blood led, and prayed she would soon find him or he would come to her.</p><p>***</p><p>Sasuke flew up to the roof of their recently acquired villa within the lush jungles just on the edge of pixie country. It had been a strategic move, if not a wanted one. Even though their canyon home had served them well, without the limitations that sensitivity to sunlight had brought, they often left it to travel. Those journeys caused all four of them to long to live within a livelier area, especially with all the advances humans had made since the population of vampires had been diminished that bloody night.</p><p>Their kind had flourished afterward but vampires didn’t reproduce as quickly as humans. Their children reached full maturity around the two-hundred-year mark, and a female vampire became pregnant maybe once every fifty years or so after that. Even female symbolon of other races didn’t produce offspring often, maybe because their body had to be ready to carry the seed of a vampire. Humans, on the other hand, might as well be rabbits in comparison. With the slower population increase, vampires had also become more cautious about revealing themselves. Maybe they were worried about another judgement if they because too arrogant. </p><p>This move had also been caused by some surprising and joyous news. Erebus and Aether had blessed them generously the last few centuries, but when the Twin Gods had said, “We have chosen to bless your coven in a way we have never blessed one before,” so long ago, none of them had ever pictured what would come to fruition. Naruto and Deidara were the ones that received the biggest shock of all.</p><p>Naruto had been acting odd for several weeks. He would sit and mediate often and never told Sasuke, Itachi, or Deidara why. The youngest Uchiha had even tried finding the reason within his Zoe’s mind, but his blonde had made sure the part that held that information was blocked from the Sheol’s curiosity.  One day, as he sat on the floor, in a lotus position he had learned in the deserts, mediating, Deidara had walked through the room.</p><p>To say Deidara was stunned when the other blonde was suddenly in front of him on his knees studying his abdomen, head tilted and eyes wide in utter amazement, would have been an understatement. Deidara had called to Naruto multiple times with no response before screaming that he broke their Zoe by interrupting the being’s quiet time, terrified that he truly had done so. Naruto had then abruptly hugged the nymph’s waist and began weeping.</p><p>“FUCK! Itachi! I’m dying, hm! We thought maybe I was immortal like you since I haven’t aged but Naruto stared at me and now is crying, yeah. I AM FUCKING DYING!” Deidara had exclaimed with the Uchihas looking on.</p><p>“You’re not dying, Dei,” Naruto had sobbed. “Not even close. We’re pregnant.”</p><p>Itachi and Sasuke had frozen until the older finally found his voice, “Naruto, that’s impossible.”</p><p>The Zoe had nodded against Deidara’s stomach, “It should be but I sensed one in me first, and decided I needed to wait to see if they got stronger, and now I am sensing one in Deidara to.” He then pulled back and his hands gently glided over the nymph’s lower abdomen, “They both feel so beautiful.”</p><p>Hands then set themselves on top of Naruto’s and Deidara croaked, “Itachi and I are having a baby? You are sure, hm?”</p><p>Naruto looked up into blue eyes much like his own, “Yes, I am positive. Aether said my answer would be coming soon, and look,” he turned his eyes back to the stomach he caressed, “it’s right here.”</p><p>“By the gods Erebus and Aether,” Sasuke quietly exclaimed in awe, “I can see them.”</p><p>Crimson eyes swirling like a chaotic sea and glowing like the lightning that would be flashing across its dark skies, the small magic specks of life were visible if he only looked closely enough. The one residing in Naruto currently seemed a bit stronger but if he had conceived first, it only made sense. Sasuke turned when he heard a choked sound from his brother, Itachi’s scarlet-eyed face holding the same awe he most likely was still radiating. Both Uchihas then made there way closer to their symbolons, trying their best to not think this event was some weird dream they were caught in.</p><p>After a day and half for everyone to take in what this would mean, Itachi announced, “We will need help. We have no knowledge in childbirth when it comes to females, and they are male.”</p><p>“Pixies have knowledge in both,” Naruto replied after disappearing and reappearing with a book he hadn’t had a moment ago. “They are the only magical race that can switch between genders or even be both.” </p><p>He handed the now open book to Itachi whose eyebrows rose with interest, “They tend to live in warmer climates, don’t they?”</p><p>“Hm, they do,” Deidara answered. “There were some that lived on the coasts and in the jungles close to Great Islands of Terra Mater, near my birthplace, yeah. They were mainly sun pixies though. I think moon pixies sometimes live in colder regions as long as they are near water, hm.”</p><p>Sasuke stood and strode to the shelf full of maps they had collected, “We have never gotten to live in such a climate, brother. Beaches and jungle sound like an interesting experience.”</p><p>They had found the villa occupied by a few human bandits when they had arrived in the area. The morally challenged group had murdered the original family, children and all, and thought it would remain theirs until they decided otherwise. Vampires are drawn to blood though, whether fresh or not, and they had been disposed of the same way they had killed the innocents. </p><p>The large dwelling had been easy to clean up and redecorate for the Uchiha coven. Naruto’s storage scrolls could carry much more than apparel and books. Sasuke still didn’t fully understand how Naruto could store an entire room full of items into a seal the size of his palm and the rolled paper didn’t gain size or weight. Thankfully, the villa had many rooms, even servants’ quarters. </p><p>Now on the roof, Sasuke watched as Naruto closed his eyes and registered everything within his scope of sensory.  The Sheol approached his Zoe silently, as not to disturb him, and wrapped his arms around the blonde’s strong core. The Uchiha let his mind also take in everything Naruto was sensing and tensed the same time the body in his arms did. The pixies were normal, the animals and most other life were also, but one.</p><p>“A feline shapeshifter?” Naruto murmured. “They feel weak or sick and, and like Pia. I am confused.”</p><p>***</p><p>No, this couldn’t be happening. How had they tracked her so far? It had been a few weeks and she could smell them on the humid wind. The scent was light, so they were still far back, but she wasn’t as fast as they were. She tried to will her legs to be more agile. The jungle, thankfully, had provided more food but she could only eat what she could gather or catch. She had at least a little more energy than before. </p><p>She was making her way through the undergrowth when her left foot slipped and she fell. A sick crack was heard, pain burst through her leg and she hissed through her clenched teeth. Tears were building up in her eyes but she couldn’t stop moving. The Golden Blessing was so close, she could feel him like the breeze on her face. Pulling herself along with her arms, she hoped and prayed a miracle would happen before they found her.</p><p>“Please, please, Aether and Erebus, I will serve you this life and next.”</p><p>Two bare feet suddenly dropped in front of her. She had no idea if they came from the heavens or just the canopy of the treetops. Hearing another three land on the jungle floor not long after, she tried not to cry. Not daring to look up, she began to shake with tears filling her eyes against her will. It was him. She could feel his presence like the beating of her own heart. Then tan hands were gently gripping her biceps and helping her stand.</p><p>“Naruto, the others just entered my vision,” a smooth baritone declared. “They are definitely hostile.”</p><p>“What could this poor child have done to gain their anger?” a deeper baritone continued. </p><p>“Who cares, hm. She’s ours now. If she is of Pia, we are not leaving her, yeah,” another voice answered slightly higher than the first two. “Naruto, you’re sure?”</p><p>“Yes, no question now. As soon as a I touched her the connection was reestablished. I don’t know how she found me but thank Aether she did,” this voice had a raspy quality to it but caused her whole body relax. “We need to get her away from here. She is injured.”</p><p>She closed her eyes as she was pulled against a firm chest and was surprised none of the voices had mentioned her deformity. She felt fingertips on her chin to tip her face up, she opened her eyes in response. Those blue eyes, blonde hair, and healthy skin were unmistakable. </p><p>“The Golden Blessing,” she couldn’t help but whisper.</p><p>He smiled, “I have not been called that in a long time. What is your name?”</p><p>“Elita.”</p><p>***</p><p>The pride was dying, members dropping like locust in a field on fire, and the girl responsible had escaped. She was also most likely alive since the curse had yet to lift. The ones clinging to life the best were her own blood and they refused to hunt for anyone but their own kin. No one in the pride betrayed another and yet the council had taken their weakest member and tried to rid the world of her without anyone being responsible.</p><p>A year ago, they had made the wrong decision.  They should have killed her as soon as they had a hold of her retched, disgusting body. Nature had already done half the work for them, making her weak and useless, they should have just finished its course. For some reason, the council had still had a bit a guilt at the thought, so they had given nature the job of also finishing her off by leaving her in that cave. They had been expecting too much of Terra Mater. She was not their goddess, Metis was.</p><p>What was left of the hex’s family was standing before the council, the forest canopy and starlit sky their witness, only five strong but still the largest bloodline left in the pride. Their bodies looked as ragged as theirs but they were still striking. They were growling and refusing to do anything until someone returned their missing family member.</p><p>“We need to eat, the pride needs food, and you are the only members able to hunt! You owe it to your pride!”</p><p>“You are not our pride! Elita’s own mother died from heartbreak months ago because she disappeared. We know it was you. We may have believed the curse theory you offered before but we were foolish and had not wanted you to take her from us!”</p><p>“YOU WILL HUNT!” the senior council member snarled in response.</p><p>“YOU CAN’T MAKE US! YOU ARE AS WEAK AS A NEWBORN LAMB! HOW DARE YOU -” Abbas was interrupted in his tirade when a scent filtered across his nose and he froze. </p><p>The entire bloodline’s heads turned to see a dark-furred, feline-like creature lower itself from the branches of a tree across the clearing. It, no she, smelled familiar and Abbas, the oldest of Pia’s kin left, took a step towards her as the council members cowered. Her fur and animalistic features shimmered and melted away while four other individuals appeared behind her.</p><p>Eyes took her in. The scent screamed Elita, but her body was fit, healthy, and beautiful. Her wavy, dark auburn hair was a wild cloud around her head as before and her eyes were the same color hazel but sparkling with pride and set the correct width apart. She moved forward with a fluidity that was almost as ethereal as the ones behind her. They watched as she turned to the strangers and they only nodded. Her family gasped when they noticed who the four were and fell to their knees.</p><p>Elita smiled, teeth straight and as beautiful as the rest of her, “Abbas, Agu, Edna, Guri, and Panya, where is everyone else?” </p><p>Abbas swallowed and looked to the others before addressing her, “They all died, Elita. The council has been sending us out nonstop to try to find food that doesn’t exist.”</p><p>A look of sadness crossed Elita’s face before she pulled a pack off her back and threw it to him, “Here. There is plenty at my new home. You are welcome to anything and everything in there.”</p><p>The smallest and youngest of the group stood and came forward, her green eyes curious, “Your new home? Another pride?”</p><p>“No, not a pride,” Elita smiled as she shook her head, “a coven.”</p><p>The young girl still dared to take another step forward as others gasped, “Vampires helped you, healed you?”</p><p>“The Golden Blessing and his kin did just like they had for Pia. I came to ask if any wanted to join me, actually. They are willing to take in all the members of Pia’s bloodline.”</p><p>Abbas looked up from the fruit he was currently passing out, “The Golden Blessing? How can you be sure?”</p><p>He heard a raspy chuckle as one of the blonde strangers stepped forward, “She, for a reason only need known by us, carried Pia’s blessing within her blood and could feel my presence. Obviously, you have all benefited from it in other ways, but she was the only one to carry the original power of it.”</p><p>Suddenly an older gentleman stomped forward, “How could she in that eyesore of a body she had before?”</p><p>Suddenly one of the dark-haired strangers stepped forward, his long hair cascading over his shoulders, “Never refer to her in that way. We healed her not to make her pleasing to the eye, but because she felt like she’d be more helpful with a healthy body. It was her decision, not ours. Her body, before Naruto fulfilled the blessing already carried in her blood, was not something we thought she should be ashamed. Erebus and Aether gave it her for a reason, and with it, she was still able to find us. It served her well.”</p><p>“Vampires blessing anyone is some sick sort of sacrilege. It has to be why the curse was poured upon us. You four are the reason! Maybe that thing,” the council member said as he jabbed his finger in Elita’s direction, “was useful. She bought you four here so we could kill you!”</p><p>A dark laugh erupted from the other dark-haired vampire as he stalked forward, the other blonde also snickering in response, “Oh, you think you can kill us? Also, you miscounted, there are six of us, though the other two are quite small yet.” The shapeshifters watched as his eyes shifted the first blonde’s back, “Isn’t that right, little one?”</p><p>“You have cubs!? Elita, you bred with them? You are more disgusting than I first thought!” the council member exclaimed with an enraged growl causing two piercing cries to fill the area.</p><p>The other pride members looked on just as horrified, including her own family other than the smallest who had approached her before. That girl couldn’t help herself from moving to try to see if the ones crying were okay. She didn’t understand why, but the sounds coming from their mouths caused shivers of fear to race through her frame.</p><p>“Yes, Panya, kill the cubs!”</p><p>“No,” she whimpered. “How could I? They are terrified.”</p><p>As she reached the group, the two dark-haired strangers were removing bundles from the blondes’ backs and Panya’s body shook as the cries continued. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked directly into Elita’s eyes and the older girl offered a small smile before she nodded for the younger to watch. The bundles were cradled with great care, and sheer cloth of multiple colors gently removed from their heads.</p><p>“The red-head’s name is Zaynab,” Elita said softly, “because she reminds them of the flowers of the desert and the other, the one with the tawny hair, is named Tama because she is like a precious stone, irreplaceable.” </p><p>“They are crying and it hurts. Just please, can I help?” Panya pleaded.</p><p>Elita giggled, “You’ve fallen under their spell, have you?”</p><p>Then Elita moved, claws slicing through the air and then into flesh, before one of the council members froze, eyes wide and grabbing their throat. He fell to his knees as she glared at him and then cocked her head at the other four who stopped their movements. She opened her mouth, her teeth growing into daggers and yelled in rage.</p><p>“I am a part of this coven and will protect the newest members with my life! How dare you attack when I offer you food and a way for you to live instead of rot. HOW DARE YOU!” she roared. “Panya will come with me, the rest of you can die for all I care.”</p><p>“Elita!” Abbas exclaimed. “They are not of your kind! I understand he may be The Golden Blessing but he left Pia here. We are meant to be here.”</p><p>The blonde being spoken of was taking a whimpering babe into his arms, kissing her nose gently before kneeling in front of Panya so she could see the small face better, “We left Pia here because she was safe here then. This pride is now cursed for reasons I am ignorant of since I have no connection to your goddess. That being said, we came to retrieve any who are willing to be saved and it seems only one is willing.”</p><p>“How can you say that?” Edna, Elita’s oldest sister replied. “You haven’t given us a chance to accept.” </p><p>“But we have,” the dark-haired one, watching the Golden Blessing lovingly, answered. “Elita spoke our offer and only one stepped forward. The rest of you began to eat our food and were too fearful to approach. We will not take ones only joining to save their skins. The ones in our coven need to be loyal for reasons other than survival. Obviously, our children have chosen her as well,” he motioned to Panya, “she couldn’t help but try to help hearing their cries.”</p><p>The council members still breathing hissed in annoyance before the long-haired raven also kneeled in front of Panya showing her the other tiny child, “Dear one, if you do choose to join us, you must understand something. You must be willing to follow us anywhere, no matter where we go, but as a result, you will receive blessings beyond your wildest dreams.”</p><p>“I haven’t aged a year since I joined the coven, yeah,” Deidara offered, “and I am an earth Nymph. I should have died long ago even considering we have longer lives than most, hm.”</p><p>“That is if she mates with one of the vampires isn’t it?” Enda growled. “She is only twelve winters!”</p><p>“Twelves winters? You are still so isolated,” the kneeling raven murmured. “No, mating, as you call it, is not required especially since Sasuke and I have found our symbolons. And to clarify, the babes came from those symbolons,” he motioned to Deidara and Naruto. “Erebus and Aether had mentioned they would bless us in ways no other coven had been and well, you can see the results,” he continued as he smiled at the wiggling being in his arms as Panya carefully stroked the infant’s cheek.</p><p>“Men giving birth,” Abbas said in disgust. “You have to be speaking lies now. You are trying to trick us so you have blood for feedings.” Agu, Edna, and Guri nodded in agreement.</p><p>The raven still standing gave an annoyed sigh as the Golden Blessing dragged his bloodied thumb down Panya’s forehead, “I am sorry, Elita, it seems only one is willing.”  </p><p>“Panya may be quite young, but she is strong and dutiful,” Elita said as the blood faded from the small girl’s skin. “I apologize for hoping for more acceptance.”</p><p>The blonde holding the red-haired babe smiled, “She is perfect. We have two protectors for our two blessings now. I have no complaints. Now I’d really like to go home, Zaynab and Tama obviously do not like the others of the pride. They refuse to go back to sleep,” he continued and turned to the other infant still being held by the long-haired raven while the nymph watched the dying pride with malice.</p><p>“You are going to leave us here?” Guri finally spoke up. “You are The Golden Blessing, Pia’s savior and you will leave us to die?”</p><p>“I can only bless those who are willing to receive,” he quietly replied. “You are not.”</p><p>Agu growled in frustration, “How do you even know that?”</p><p>“The fruit is rotting,” and they watched as apples, oranges, and grapes grew black in their hands and tasted its disgust on their tongues.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>